


Severus / Hermione Collection

by Entireoranges



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Pieces I wrote between May 11th, 2004 - July 11th, 2007 that feature a relationship between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. Warning in some pieces it involves her being age and in some it's a non-consensual situations. But the majority it's mutual.





	1. Sacrificed

Together they stood fingers interlocking, twisting within one another, the cool breeze surrounding them. This was their moment, their world that they felt they could control but instead just the simplicity of the rare nothiness was enough. It took years to reach this and neither wanted to let go, neither wanted to think of what could happen if all returned to the way it was before. Their souls could grow together in ways alone were impossible to grasp, he made her relax, she made him smile. But it all came with a price, as goes everything in life. When there is nothing else left to lose have you won? Hermoine didn’t know, their faces eyes soul-empty staring at her haunt her thoughts; she squeezes his hand tightly to release her pain. Severus knew that pain, the feeling of unworthiness over such acts, he didn’t deserve this from them. The threat was still there, never to be safe to be alone or in a crowd, with every step danger could be following. People sacrificed their lives for theirs; people lay like fetus muttering to themselves because and for them, because of that giving up the love wasn’t allowed.


	2. Pratical Or Impratical

“It’s not practical!” Ginny hissed in a whisper not to wake the others that surrounded them. 

“Come on many things in this world aren’t practical but they still end up working.” Replied Hermione with a hint of annoyance. It was the same conversation, the same time, and the same stalemate they always seemed to encounter.

“Hermione this will never work out, it is insane, and you’ll be locked away or even worse.” She knew the fears that Ginny spoke of, or tried to speak about. They were on her mind as well; not that she’d let it be known.

“You should get back to your dorm Ginny, night.” Ginny returned the goodbye and tip toes out of the room. Hermione laid back into her bed hugged the pillow and released a sigh. Everything Ginny spoke of was true; it was all so impractical especially for Hermione Granger. But she couldn’t escape the thoughts from her head, the visions inside her mind. Practical or impractical it controlled her and nothing could seize it ending. There was just one thing to do, go to the next step. And see if Severus Snape agreed with her or Ginny..

The next day Hermione awoke before anybody else in her dorm had, which was quite common. Walked slowly not to creak the stairs she headed to the common room, scribbled a quick note for Harry and Ron she left out into the hallway. A few other students mainly from Ravenclaw were also up, though most still looked to be half asleep. Smiled and nodded good morning to some Hermione walks towards the dungeons, the heart beat in her chest increased. It was now or never.


	3. Return The Favor

She brought her bloodied and swollen lip up to his own, her eyes staring straight into his showing a mixture of adventurous and fear. Focusing on his lips, his long thin beautiful lips. Weeks before she foolishly believed they were only good at yelling and attacking those surrounding him. Now Hermione knew better, oh God did she know better. She removes her tongue from her mouth and rubs it against the wound he gave her. He tries to move towards her to create another on the lower lip, the bounds are too tight. It’s her turn to return the favor.


	4. A Theory To Test

When she touched her tongue to his lips she was sure her entire body would explode into flames. When she ran her fingers through his hair she was sure that the world would implode around her. When she was near him, thinking of him, obsessed with him, she felt as if nothing else mattered. Nothing else could matter.

“Psst! Hermione I need help!” Neville hissed to his lab partner, the whole while staring at the dreaded potions teacher across the room talking to Theodore Nott. Neville notices Hermione watching him to, a strange look in her eyes.

“Hey Hermione you okay?” He asks his friends. Perhaps she made a mistake in the mixture and it is having some horrible reaction.

“What? Oh sorry Neville. Yeah I am fine… just fine.” She tells him with a sigh that would make Lavender Brown jealous, her eyes never leaving Professor Snape, wondering if to touch him would really be like she imagined it be. It certainly would a theory that she vowed to test one day.

“Five points from Gryffindor for not following instructions!” Professor Snape snaps at the two Gryffindors after catching wind of their eyes on him.


	5. A Challenge

“What the hell is it suppose to do!? Severus asks angrily.

“It doesn’t do anything, it’s a puzzle. See the challenge is to get all the sides the same color. Give it a try.” Hermione tells him with a hidden smile on her face.

“Why?” He asks staring as always near absent with emotion.

“Because it’s fun? And I asked nicely?”

“Yeah I don’t think so Hermione. This is even worse than the time you introduced me to what was it bright light?” Hermione sighs deeply.

“It was a Light Brit, and don’t lie I know you enjoyed it!” He shrugs his shoulders turning back to the papers on the desk ignoring the Rubik’s cube.

“Well Harry managed to finish it in 12 minutes, I doubt you’d be able to beat that, so it’s good thing you don’t care. I’d hate to have you humiliate yourself.” She tries to not smile too widely as she watches him grab it and start twisting it around, pure concentration and determination on his face.


	6. It'll Be Over Soon

Close your eyes Severus, it’ll be over soon.

Her voice swam in his head as if she were still there, carefully pouring the potion down his throat, tears streaming down.  
He was alone as the universe attended him to be. She had to leave on a mission for the Order.  
He was starving for love, especially now.  
To cover up the pain, hurt, lies and life of mistakes taking its toil.  
He starts to fill weak and suddenly happy as if nothing could touch him.

“You’re right Hermione it is over.” He mutters before falling into the cradle of death.


	7. Won't Be Enough

They were coming. Any minute the tiny apartment would be crawling with aurors and death eaters all with a common goal in mind. The death of Severus Snape. Years of running, hiding, and laying low were tiring him. He decided he rather die as a man than to hide as if a coward. The guard was dropped, he allowed himself been seen, and the rumors quickly raced as if fire. They were coming for him.

"Severus!" The door slams open by Hermione's hand as she stands in the doorway, hurt and confusion drawn on her.

"Go away Hermione." Said from his chair, a glass of brandy swirling in a glass.

"Is it true?" He nods, watching her swell up with tears. So irrational and over emotional like always.

"How could you?" Hermione steps closer, close enough to touch his face, which she does. He leans into the caress reaching his own hand up to do the same of her.

"Enough was enough my dear. It is time to give up the fight. I grow weary from it all." A soft sob escapes from her.

"You could have told me, you could have allowed us to have one last moment together before it all ends. How could you do this to me!?" Severus knew her anger wasn't real, it was a way to deal with the pain and shock thrusts upon her.

"Even if I had a thousand days to say goodbye to you it won't be enough. Hermione you were the only one my entire life that believed in me, trusted me, were my light in a world of darkness and pain. I was afraid to say goodbye to that, there are no words I could have used to do us justice. So I thought if I just died without word to you or for you, as if our time together had never happened it would help you more. If anything you could use that hate to get over me." Hermione places both hands onto shoulders, pushing herself onto him, and captures him into a kiss, hungry felt, and lonely because they knew it would be the last.

"I don't think I'll ever feel this strongly for anyone ever again, no matter how hard I try." She whispers once having moved off again.

"You will my dear, you will. Now I must ask you to leave before it's too late. Please." Hermione caress his face again, setting a kiss upon his cheek, and nods.

"I love you, remember that Severus."

"I love you too." With those words hardly used by him filling her ears she apparates from him, from it all. Seconds later the room fills with dozens, all smiling proudly, pointing there wands at the man sitting in the chair. He returns the smile but not their desires to fight. He was ready.


	8. Hallway Encounters

She hesitated in the hallway, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. Staring at the stained wood door wishing for her Gryffindor courage to switch on and just knock on the stupid thing. She thought of turning away, returning to her room shared with Ginny and attempting to fall into the graces of sleep. Sleep had been an impossibility for the past week she knew tonight would be no different. She had to see him. Taking a giant breath of air she reaches up and gently knocks.

With a quick fury the door is opened as he stands there shirt less eyes weak from sleep, just staring at her. She got this far, she knew she couldn't trample the plan of action into tiny fragments.

"What is it Ms. Granger, and I swear to you someone better be dead!" He growls with a slight effort not to wake the entire hallway. She takes a small step forward as he stiffens from the close proximity of their bodies, his eyes searching her trying to think of reasons of why. Before he can speak to ask why she stretches her neck up and kisses him, softly running her tongue across his lips. Tightly he takes a hold of both of her shoulders and with little trouble pushes her back into the wall, inches from Remus and Tonk's quarters.

"Never do that again! You mud blood whore!" His voice was still quiet but the harshness cut her like a knife. Gryffindor bravery retreats as she feels her lip start to quiver and the threat of tears gathering.

"I'm sorry I I oh god I'm sorry!" She manages to blurt out through the sobs staring at the floor. An absolute fool, she was an absolute fool! She wanted to fling herself from the small window at the end of the hallway. She didn't know what she had excepted to happen, a part of her realized this was the most likely scenario. But she had allowed herself to be swept away by the what if and violently exotic endings.

"I suggest you go back to bed." She nods her head with a sense of defeat and turns away walking towards the stairs to the third floor to the room she should have went to when the thought first suggested itself. He hears him mutter something as the door is being shut, it sounded like mud blood; a new surging of tears fall down her face. An absolute fool.


	9. Patience Drawing Thin

I have faced two of the worst curses known to man, been accused and found innocent of treason not once but twice. I have done all that and more, yet I can't do this. As I turn away with every intension to return to the dungeons I feel someone pulling my hand gently. I look up and become locked into her eyes and gentle smile.

"Hermione I can't do this." I whisper, ashamed to admit there was something I couldn't do.

"Yes you can Severus, you told me before you don't give a damn what anyone thinks so let's get out there!" Try as she may to conceal it I still feel the annoyance from my behavior shaking her the core. Patience is quickly drawing quite thin.

"It's too soon. Come let's get out of here." I say with an odd plead in my voice. She drops my hand with the look of annoyance magnified and curtly turns away from me.

"No I rather stay here but thanks." Her sarcasm fills my ears in a way I am not used to of hearing from her. I stand there watching her enter the great hall, students parting politely to allow her across the dance floor, she turns and meets my eye, a look of danger of them. I continue to watch as she approaches Professor Linklaster, as she laughs a bit too hard at something said, as she brushes her fingers on the cloth of his robe, and as they hand in hand walk onto the dance floor. 

That's it! I decide to myself as I take a few quick strites to where they both are dancing rather badly and out of tempo. While clearing my throat I tap the potion professor's shoulder blade and without a word he steps aside, as I pull her tightly into me.

"What the hell was that Hermione!?" I whisper harshly. She laughs quickly followed by a kiss on my left cheek. Around us the giggling and confusion I had feared starts to surround us. It's not as bad as I thought it would be. I start to relax as I feel her racing her palm along my back.

"See I told you could it."


	10. Birds

He steadly rocked himself, drumming his finger on the rim of the chair as he stared out the barred window. Watching two birds as the flew around each other fighting for that space of air. He noticed it was about to rain and liklely a bad one. Did he like the rain? Did he like naure? He couldn't remember. They didn't tell him anything of his past or did they give hints on his future. All he had was now. This window and those birds.

"Severus?" A voice from the doorway calls out cautisly. He keeps on watching as rain begins to trip from the clouds. The birds both fly away for shelter. A knock upon the door causes him to stir and turn towards it.

"Yeah?" He says with a smile, he had a vistor, for once he had a vistor.

"I just wanted to see how you were sir." He knew her, her voice, that hair but the answer of who and from where wasn't there. Perhaps a student - of the few things he was told included the fact he once taught school.

"Good." She smiles awakwardly shuffling her feet almost afraid to look at him. There was a time she feared him, when his sacrastic tones caused her to cy into her pillow at night. This wasn't that same man, his man couldn't even harm a rabbit, it just wasn't fair.

"Me too. I am married. And I am excepting my first child this winter."

"Babies are nice." Without warning she starts to cry holding back a scream and the desire to shake out a nasty comment from him about her blood lines and how he didn't give a damn. He notices her tears, cocks his eyebrow up, okay maybe babies aren't nice afterall.

"Want to see my friends?" He asks as he turns back to the window. She nods sniffing and joins his side.

"I forgot they went away. But they'll be back! You see that branch? That's there home. You always return home." Not always professor not always she thinks as another tear falls.


	11. Lay Down Your Life

He dried her tears with the non-bloody side of the handkerchief. She tried to turn away from him ashamed of her state and the absence of Gryffindor courage, he stops her by taking a hold of her shoulder.

"I was scared Professor. I tried to be brave." He gently rubs the shoulder.

"You did a great job Miss Granger, you should be proud. The Order was strong because of you. I could see you were willing to lay down your life for the greater good."

"Just like you sir." He smiles as she positions herself against his beating heart.


	12. A Reason To Scream

"Severus!"  
"Shit Hermione I'm right here."  
"Sorry honey."  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"What in the hell do you want?"  
"Nothing."  
"What do you mean nothing? You just screamed my name for the hell of it?"  
"You have a talent for making me scream I think that was unearthed last night."  
"I still think if you are going to scream there should be a reason. Shall I give a reason?"  
"Please."  
"Should I kiss the back of your neck?"  
"That could work."  
"Perhaps later I but not now. I have a meeting that'll last all night."  
"Severus!"  
"There you go screaming again."


	13. No Excuse

She recuntally took the glass from his out streached hand, avoiding his eyes in the process. To melt away, vanish not only for a moment but instead forever seemed like Heaven. If only I still had that time turner from all those years past; she thinks taking careful sips. Without glancing up she feels him still there, close by watching her, he must think I'm a fool.

"Severus you may leave me. I am sorry for the trouble I caused." She says softly taking a pause from the water.

"That's not possible Mrs. Potter, it would be considered rude and ungentlemanly of me to leave you like this." Even after all these years, the deaths, the hopes, and everything in between he still couldn't utter her first name. At least he didn't object to the use of his.

"I appierate that I do, but I need to be alone. Please." She looks up at the last word, her tear brimmed eyes meeting his blank emotionless stare, that for second flickered with concern and actually feeling.

"You do realize you did nothing wrong, it was the - "

"Yes I know it was Veritaserum, but it doesn't stop me from feeling guilty, ashamed and worthless." She steps back suddenly uneasy with him being so close, or perhaps she was too close to him.

"There are worse stuff Mrs. Potter, we both know that." aA her name this time she groans, closing her eyes tightly.

"Please don't call me that. Not now. Not after what I said to you."

"Very well." Still it wasn't said.

"Plus I don't deserve to be called that, I am not worthy enough to be Harry's wife; if he, if he, if he wasn't already dead, you surely would have died seeing me like I was tonight."

"Have you considered the fact if your husband wasn't dead that you won't have been in the postion you were in? Or won't have had the feelings you expressed?" She had thought of that it had been racing through her mind the moment the potion wore out.

"Severus it still doesn't excuse the fact I told you I love you. Especially only a month since my husband's death. Now again I thank you for the drink and making sure I am well, but please leave."

"As you wish Hermione."


	14. Rational Fears

"You are what?" He asked with a sneer reflecting in his eyes.

"You heard me Severus."

"Is this suppose to be a joke, because surely you can't be serious?"

"Why would I joke about something like this? It's perfectly rational to have unexplained fears." She gets up from her chair after laying her newest intervene of a book on the side table, as she headed towards the exit.

"All explained fears can be explained Hermione you just have to look into why deeper."

"Severus why does my fear of flying affect you? Because I really don't see how it does. I am perfectly content not to soar the skies on a piece of wood. In fact I like not flying." Silence came as the response, assuming the conversation was through Hermione continues to step from the room and out of view. How the topic of flying, brooms and if she enjoyed it came up she wasn't even sure.

"It effects me because you are my wife. And only wish to help you." His words make her smile and radiate with warmth, she would never understand him.


	15. 24 Jokes

"Nox."

"Severus I was reading."

"How I am suppose to sleep with the light on?"

"Well close your eyes, I heard that causes darkness."

"Very funny Hermione. You must take after your uncle Herbert."

"Yeah I am sorry about that."

"I never knew there so many a blank walked into a bar jokes. There were what 20?"

"Actually it was 24."

"Hermione can you please put the book down so we can get some sleep? Because if I hear 24 more of his stupid jokes without sleep. Let's just say your parents will have ample reason to hate me."


	16. The Most Important Thing

Hermione nervously paced the floor. Back and forth. Taking peaks out the open curtains to the outside world. Stealing a look at the clock on the wall to see 12:34. They were now four minutes late.

"Severus do you think something happened?" She yells towards the kitchen where her husband sat reading the paper.

"For the hundredth time, no. They're fine. Now will you stop before you develop a hole in the carpet?" Knowing that he couldn't see Hermione sticks her tongue out and increases the speed. How could he be so calm? What if there were death eater activities?

The Dark Lord was killed years ago and peace and tranquilly seemed in embrace wizardry world; but she always feared it's return. She has seen too much evil and death not to fear it. And with her husband still not forgiven completely by some for his past sins she knew they were always a target if one was looking for one.

Knock-Knock. Hermione whips back to the window and lets out a shout for Severus to come on.

"Merry Christmas mum!" Is greeted as she pulls the door open for their son, daughter-in-law to come in.

"Why do you insist on using the door? You are a wizard after all." Severus inquires after taking the wrapped gifts from his son's arms. Hermione gives her daughter-in-law a hug as they exchange knowing glances. This visit would prove to be another pissing match of who's better, which ways the best between the guys until it the visit was through. Hermione didnt care. Long as she had her family she didnt care. In her years she learned; no matter how cliche' family is most important thing.

"Because I am willing to embrace my muggle roots pa."


	17. Not Worthy

"My daughter is a virgin you realize that right?" Severus drops his cup of steaming hot coffee onto the saucer, the liquid splashing onto his arm.

"Shit!" The involuntary response falls from his lips as Dr. Granger sat perfect still across the room calmy drinking his coffee.

"My daughter is very special to me. Shes my only child, we tried for more, but were only blessed once. And I dont like you." Severus wondered if it was his age, his appearance, his bloodline, a mixture of all or if this would be the reaction to any guy Hermione brought home.

"I realize that Dr. Granger, I will do nothing to harm Hermione. She as well is special to me." The Doctor leans forward to set the cup onto the coffee table.

"Do you get a kick out young girls Severus? Is that some sort of game for you?"

"No." Said through gritted teeth while gripping the fabric of the sofa.

"You are what at least 25 years older than my daughter?"

"I believe it's closer to twenty actually Dr. Granger."

"Same fucking difference if you ask me." Severus could feel the material under him starting to rip and tear apart.

"Mom, make him stop please!" Hermione hisses at her mother as they stood in the kitchen preparing the food for their dinner, the conversation of the next room over filtering in.

"Your father does have a point sweetheart. You are so pretty and smart why him?" Hermione clenches her eyes tight, silently tell herself to stay calm and in control.

"Because I love him mom. I think that should be more than enough reason."

"You could do so much better than him! What about a nice normal young man?"

"And wizards aren't normal mom?"

"You know what I mean Hermione."


	18. Hungry To Know

"Close your eyes." Seductively said, she obeyed. She hears him walking to the fireplace where she had insisted that they hang old fashion and muggle stockings. The same stockings she had been hungry to know what was in them, with many failed attempts to sneak a peak. Perhaps tonight was the night! The silence and his return to her are taking too long.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" His voice in the distant.

"May I open my eyes?"

"Sure." She starts to pout like a child upon opening her eyes to find her stocking missing.

"Now that'll stop you from snooping my dear."


	19. Know It All Wishes

"No!" Severus hissed, ignoring the snickers from his fellow proffessors.

"You must Severus! It's for the orphans, they have lost so much, been through so much!"

"Enough! Why isn't Dumbledore doing it? He has the beard."

"Bad leg." Pomprey says, Severus doubted that. Not with the way that man moved like a gust of wind. Knowing he won't get out it Severus pushes his chair back with a huff and picks up the ugly suit.

"Try it on. I wanna make sure that it fits." Minerva requests, Severus detchting a hint of evil that would make the Dark Lord proud.

"Merry Christmas." Severus mumbles to the latest whining child crawling off his lap. Looking up at the line seeing it's mass of more brats he sighs deeply. Not paying attention to the next one to beg for toys and treats as it sits on his lap, he let's out a gasp from the weight. Looking up to see the face of the Gryffindor know-it-all. Great!

"Aren't you too old for Christmas?" Hoping the disguise could stop her from realizing it was him.

"You're never too old."

"What do you want this year?"

"A professor." cheeks turn red at the word.

"You wish to become a professor? Than I recommend you keep up with your studies and don't piss off your professors." She cocks her eyebrow up at him and for a moment he fears he was reconoized, but no other reaction to his word were given.

"No I wish to have one of my professors. You see Santa I am in love with him." Severus tried to think of who it could be this year the male staff wasn't exactly winning in beauty contests by a long shot. Perhaps she was referring to Professor Maddox who substituted for Professor Vector.

Many of the female students were left in giggles when he was around. Very similiar to when Lockhart was on staff.

"I think you are too young to be in love with anyone."

"I know Santa and I know it's silly. I can't help myself. If you can add on your list of near impossible wishes please put that Hermione Granger wishes for one Severus Snape." Without thinking he leaps up as if just poked in the backside with a stick, the girl falling ungracefully to the floor, staring at him questionable.

"Charlie horse, um yeah, uh I'll add that."


	20. Still Bitter

Hermione stood behind as he adjusted his tie in the mirror.

"You look good Severus. Hurry up the bus arrives in four minutes." He nods acknowledging he heard and understood. It's been six years since he escaped the wizard world for the crimes he was forced to commit. Three years since Hermione found him and stayed by his side, abandoning her second home too. Still with all the years he was still bitter and resentful to rely on muggle transporting to attend a muggle job interview at some stuffy boardroom.

"Good luck!" She calls out as he exits the flat.


	21. Shadow Dancing

"Hermione what were you thinking!?" She continues to cry a complete lose of emotion, a complete lose of control.

"I wasn't thinking. There are you happy Ron?!"

"No not if it's going to hurt you like this. Geez Snape? Touching him? Kissing him?" He shudders at the words and image.

"You don't understand Ron, no one does." In the semi dark hall between the lab and her room they met; spoke in whispers and tentive smiles, hiding and almost dancing in the shadows, and like previous times earlier he kissed her. Than a door opened exposing Ron and a scream.

Taken by surprised and to keep up with a starch anti-muggle disposition Snape pushed her back hard until she stumbled onto the carpeted ground and the final blow spitting slurs he hadn't said to her since she was his student. Harshly walked past Ron who was yelling at him and reaching a hand to let his friend up.

"Hermione you do know that I'll always be here for you right? And if he hurt you in any way just say the word." Hermione smiles thankfully at him.

"It's ok Ron but I can take care of myself. And him."


	22. And The Sky Full Of Stars

Hermione laid on her back the moisture on her skin. As a child this was a tradition between her and her father, once a month, they'd watch the night sky. When you're seven there's little as wondrous as a sky full of stars.

"Why the tears?" Severus asks. She hadn't noticed the tears too entranced in memories.

"Thinking about my dad. It's hard to believe it's a year since..." The words fade she didn't want to remember. Severus drops to his knees, sitting beside his wife, head tilted towards the sky.

"They look like diamonds."

"That's what he always said."


	23. No Compromise

In the wizardry world he hid his feelings for her, showed little to no affection in public, always stayed a distance behind when walking. She told him she understood why, for their safety from those who want the best for her and the worst for him. She never tried to hold his hand when others were near.

In the muggle world he laughed freely, held her against him as they passed people on the streets. There he wasn't afraid, no one knew him there, no one cared. She thought of any reason to retreat there, any reasons to be held.


	24. Tougher Skin

“Fifty points from Slytherin!” Professor Granger screamed, following a slamming of the textbook. The giggles, silly faces moments prior die away replaced by the look of stone cold fear.

“It was a joke Professor, ok?” Words were sincere, the tone of voice was not.

“That's five more points Mr. Clark, open your mouth again and I will take ten points off for every single word, do you understand?” A nod of the head comes as a response. The bell singles the conclusion of class, she releases them with a wave of her hand. Once alone she lets out a scream.

“Tough day?” Professor Snape asks from the door, a smirk, almost a smile on his face.

“You put him up to it didn't you?! Let me guess you'll think of a excuse to award the points back before dinner.”

“I can't believe another professor would suggest that I would encourage bad behavior, disguard of the rules, and making a fowl name of his house. No I would never do that! Perhaps you are not prepared as you thought you were to handle this job. It's a lot different doing to solo than standing behind someone else observing them handle difficulties.”

She feared he could be right, one can study how to do a job, know it forward and back, but applying it and trying it out for size doesn't always suit the person. She was still a Gryffindor one not to give up, especially with a Slytherin watching your every move, taking wagers of how long you'll last. Throwing the towel in day one would be disgraceful.

“You're right that was inappropriate for me to suggest. I do trust you will discipline your house on behaviors? Focus on the fact this class is for transformation not commentary of past events.”

“Just one hint of advice Professor Granger, you have to grow a thicker skin if you really wish to make it in this job. I imagine the comment had to do with either Potter or Weasley's death? You were a student once they can be viscous, cruel bastards and it's tempting to take dozens of points away per class; and if you wish to I can't stop you, but I rather you didn't turn into me. I'd hate to see that.” Before she is able to respond to his statement he's gone.

“That won't be a bad thing.” She whispers.


	25. To Say Thanks

“Thank you Severus, I really do appreciate your help with this.” Receiving a message of gratitude was just as difficult for him as was passing it another, so he contuined working, not looking from the table of various potions each deadly in its own right. Usually the silence and lack of respect was something she understood and accepted, today though she was unwilling to walk from the room without at least being acknowledged. With extra loud steps of the foot she approaches his back, who refused to turn, mixing two of the ingredients together in a small vile.

“I am busy Miss Granger.” Words dry just always.

“I said thank you, Severus.”

“I heard you, don't you have to watch Weasley quidditch match?”

“It's customary to say you are welcome after being thanked, why don't you try it for once?” She watches his back and shoulders tense tightly, his grip on the small vile squeezes until she's sure the glass will shatter into the flesh of his hand.

“I don't need or require anyone especially a mud blood to tell me what to do and what to say. Best go before you are late.” She gasps, eyes without warning stinging. It was just a word. A silly word, but still it hurt. Especially after he and her had come so far, enemies to mutual respect to a partnership in the labs.

“Fine, just fine. I don't see why even bother. You know, you claim that Harry and Ron are the most stubborn people to every walk in your presence. You however are the most in mine. I am sorry kindness is beneath you, I am sorry that everyday you have to wear a fucking mask of non emotions, but it won't kill you to let it slip once!” Again with extra loud steps she returns to the door and this time exits, closing with a slam.

“You are welcome, Hermione.” He couldn't let that mask slip, not yet.


	26. Importance Of Staying In Queue

“Quit staring at me Ms. Granger.”

“Well you have recovered quite quickly haven't you sir?” Said with a smirk that mirrored his usual.

“I have a strong tolerance for accidents that can accrue because of dunderheads such as Mr. Quincey.”

“This happened because he put in the hawks blood before the quails feather, right?”

“Exactly, following the instructions in queue is vital.” He starts to stand, his left leg begins to quiver, without thinking she grabs to hold him up. He jerks away, falls back down.

“Fine. I don't even know why I attempted to help you, good day professor.”


	27. Heaven Or Hell

“Is this heaven?” Throat pains, aches at each passing letter.

“Do you actually think I'd be in Heaven Ms. Granger?” Severus replies, sitting up in the chair to the left of the bed, where he had been for days, watching her fight the flu, now on it's fiftieth hour.

“It would seem to me that the only time you'd care for me is if I or rather both of us were dead.”

“Why not hell?” She turns the wave nausea nearly stopping her and smiles.

“Despite what everyone else seems to believe; you are too good and decent for hell.”


	28. Favorite Book

Seneca sat on the couch book open in her lap as she fingers through the worn pages, her father a few feet away mulling over essays. She figured it didn't included Gryffindors, that was when he used naughty words.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“This was mamas favorite book right? The one she read many times?” He lays the quill down, stands up and walks towards the child peering at the book. Hogwarts, A History.

“Yes it was, why?”

“I'm going to read it just as many times as mama did! No more!” Severus cracks a tiny smile; so much like her mother.


	29. Ocean View

The waves break on the rocks as the wind with the aroma of salt filled their noses. She tightens her hold of his arm, stepping closer until she could rest her head on his shoulder if wished. Glancing up she sees him smile, eyes focused on the water, a rare look of happiness.

“Thank you Hermione.”

“You're welcome. I wish I'd known sooner.”

“It's hardly that significant or even important I just wanted to see the ocean though beautiful as it is I know of something much more so.” She blushes red as he turn from the waves to her.


	30. Swearing On Hogwarts, A History

“Ginny wake up.” I say softy to the figure shaking her gently. Mutters face down in the pillow are heard, I shake her harder, faster. Stopping at the sign of her body growing tense still face in the pillow she speaks.

“I swear to Merlin this better be important!”

“I just had sex.” I land on the floor with a thud as Ginny flies to a sitting position, eyes and mouth wide.

“Wonderful! About time, how was it? Details! Wait don't give me details he is my brother.” Returning to the bed, I tease my hand over the quilt.

“Severus.”

“What in the hell does he have to do with anything?” She says with a laugh looking at me as if I were Luna claiming something such elephants only dance the jig on the fourth Saturday when the second moon is at half phase was true.

“Everything. Ginny I had sex with Severus. Not Ron.” Again I am on the floor with my confidant standing above me, eyes that were moments ago nothing but joy filled with hate.

“How could you!? Severus!? Severus!? That dirt greasy, backstabbing son of a bitch!?” As I stand, walk towards her I'm pushed again.  
“Ginny please try to understand, please?”

“Get out!” I am sure the entire house has to be awake after that shriek.

“I thought you were my best friend. I thought I had promised to tell you right after I finally lost my virginity. I swore on Hogwarts, A History! Hell Ginny I was there for you when celebrated your first time!”

“You want to celebrate this!? I'd be begging for a fucking exorcism! Severus!?”

“I get it, to you our promise to support me after this moment only fitted and held true if my partner of choosing had your approval!?”

She's quiet searching herself for a response, she turns quickly.

“Yes. I mean no. Shit Hermione how am I suppose to react to this? I mean I was having a dream involving Lockheart – don't say it! Only to awake to learn of every single person in the universe you just had sex with our former professor!”

“In case you were wondering it was great. Actually incredible, though I will admit that it was more painful than I had anticipated.” I return to the bed, smiling, with a sigh she returns.

“Well I did promise on Hogwarts, A History so spill.”


	31. Dragon Nerves

“Absolutely beautiful.” She turns around from the mirror to see Bellatrix.

“Thanks. This was my mum's dress. I did have to charm it to fit around this bump.”

“I'm here to to let you know it's time dear.”

Dragons of nerves flood Hermione as she follows out the room, bouquet of flowers held tightly. Bellatrix pulls open the heavy oak doors to reveal a full church, smiles and faces on her, the dragons are preparing to explode. She spots his eye contacting with hers, and despite the distance, and crowd she hears him say “I love you.” The dragons fade.


	32. Guests And Not Guest

Lucius sat reading a leather bound book when Sadler one the half dozen house elf's apreaded who quicklyy went to dusting and fluffing the cushions.

“What are you doing?”

“I's getting ready for your guest.” Stealing a glance to the mantle holding the clock he learns it was a minute to the arrival.

“Fluff this one too!” Lucius snaps raising from the seat and quickly exiting. He hears the sound of not one but two voices, one a female. Well it's about time! That thought disbands quickly at the sight.

“Ah hello there Severus. It really has been much too long.”

He extends his hand which is accepted in a firm shake.

“Yes it has. I trust you remember Hermione Granger?” Lucius nods, trying to hold back a slur.

“Of course I do it's lovely to have you here as well.”

“Thank you Lucius.” It sounded like filth coming from her muggle lips. Perhaps they were working together, one of Severus secret projects that seemed to consume him, there just had to be an acceptable explanation.

“Dinner.” Sadler announces. Lucius received his answer watching Severus lay a hand on the young woman, her smile spoke louder than anything else ever had.


	33. Promise To The Wind

Severus alone remains in the open field, perfect sun and clear sky a total contradiction of his mood. In his hands he rub his fingers across her wand, almost feeling her in the process – he felt her everywhere in fact. The closing of his eyes brings her face to view, smiling gently at him, pure of life, pure of everything. Not forced to her knees, eyes holding back the emotion and evidance of fear (or trying to) refusing to beg, because that's what they wanted. Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor. Severus opens his eyes after a few passing moments and her image still remains. He just stares.

“It's not your fault.” Her voice was calm, attempting to sooth him.

“Yes it was. I told you getting involved with me would only create your downfall! Why did you do it!?”

“As I have told you before I loved you. I still love you. Just promise me you won't do anything rash and seek vengeance for this. Please promise.” He raises from the chair, throwing her wand in at the ground, hard.

“Don't tell me that Hermione! He took you from me! I can't sit around and do nothing, what kind of a husband would I be if I didn't?”

“What kind of father would you be if you did?” He looks away ashamed, the verbal slap of reality a sting on the soul. When he looks up she is gone but her presence in the wind still remains.

“I promise.” He whispers.


	34. Cofidence Low

Hermione walks across the room, head held high, confidence low, kept secret from their judging eyes.

“Good afternoon.” She says reaching the front, all the soft whispered conversations among the tables seizes.

“Hello Professor Snape.” A Ravenclaw in the front replies.

“We shall begin our lesson on the unforgivable curses, can you anyone tell me what they are?” Hands raise, she calls on three of them each providing the correct response.

“Excuse me Professor, but how are you able to do the this lesson without allowing emotion and personal experience take over?” A voice in the speaks out of turn.

Hermione's heart beats faster – she had promised herself she'd hold it together.

“I appreciate your concern Ms. Anderson, I am fine. Perhaps the tragedies that effected my life because of these curses will help you all to understand just how divesting they can be.” She approaches the board and as she begins to write with the chalk soft whispers begin again.

“What was that about?”

“Don't you remember?”

“Can't say that I do.”

“Her husband was killed three months ago by the -”

“Mr. Owens that's enough.” She turns back this time certain her low confidence was a bright shining beckon.


	35. Adjusting

Severus found her by the window. At the doorway he stands silently watching, torn on what to do for her and what to do for himself. It had been two months. Was that long enough? Not enough time? Was the process of adjusting different for everyone? He had no clue of the answers, nor did she; though she refused to admit it scared her. Made her feel weak, and that alone was her biggest fear to appear weak in his eyes. Because of that Severus allowed her peace.

“Have you read this book? It's a muggle book, perhaps you have?”

He wasn't as silence as thought. He walks over to her, tracing his hand across the crib. Where The Wild Things Are.

“Isn't that the one with the kid has monsters under his bed or something like that?”

“It was my favorite when I was little, I was planninng on, well hoping to read it to ... well never mind.” He drops to his knees, taking a hold of her hand.

“Hermione I promise you one day we will have another child and you can read this book. Dr. Seuss and whatever else you want a thousand times over. I promise.”


	36. Pratice

Words were mere mutters as they are said through gags tight across the mouth. She refused to stop trying to be heard, even with the violence it in turn created from him. Always a fighter, always one to push back with extreme cofidance. Some admired others and more so thought as foolish. Her latest attempt to demand a reason for this causes a rough slap on her left cheek, last one was on the right.

“Just shut up!” He finally speaks, as he leans over her; his bare chest nearly touching her breasts. It was this moment fear that for anyone else would triggered into effect and motion since being forced here, didn't for turn on until than. She couldn't read the emotion in his eyes, only knowing it was not one of pleasant thought.

Unwilling to get slapped again she nods instead of another attempt of a mutter. He without words himself reaches his hand forward, tracing the sensestive skin around her breasts, carefully avoiding the most sensetive spots of them all, staring at her the entire time, she was powerless to do anything and refused to try. After a few moments of the routine he stops, stepping back from the chair and her. With a mutter command the gag falls from her lips and from the binds vanish too.

“Not good enough Hermione.”

“Shit that hurt! You didn't say it was - “ He steps forward again, the same look in his eyes from before.

“You fool! That was nothing! If we are caught if anyone ever finds out about us – you'll be remembering this as the best night of your life!” She nods knowing he was right.

“Should we pratice again Severus?”

“Soon, soon.”


	37. Losing The Bet

“Told you so!” Hermione of all things hated being proved wrong. Acting with the same maturity that Ron often did she mutters under her breath. In response came a laugh as Ginny left the room. Standing by the fireplace she calls out his name, moments later he appears.

“Thanks alot!”

“Okay.”

“I had a bet going with Ginny. Because you didn't even bat an eyelash like all the other males in response to this outfit, she thinks your gay! You owe me five galleons.” Severus smirks.

“I noticed.”

“Why didn't you do anything?”

“I knew that you wanted me to.”


	38. Best Behavior

He promised Hermione he would be on his best behavior, perhaps even crack a smile; but this was going too far.

“May I see you for a moment?” With a smile and a nod they step from the room and ear shot.

“You're being rude, he'd really like you wear it.”

“Your father is making a mockery of me! It's an act of deception!” Severus clinches his fists, wishing he hadn't been convinced to leave his wand behind. Another measure of faith and trust to put her family at ease.

“It's just a pink shirt, I think it'll be sexy.”


	39. Unappealing

“What is it Hermione?” Her eyes don't break from the mirror as his voice comes closer with each word.

“I'm sorry Severus.” She speaks softly, looking down to avoid his eyes joining the image in front of them.

“What ever for?”

“Even with this special witches wonder brassiere I still look .... I don't know just unappealing. Sorry.”

“Hermione I love you. Size makes no difference.”

“Are you sure? Men are fickle about this type of stuff.”

“I was lucky enough to get you at all, nothing will make you unpleasing. Nothing.” She looks to the reflections to a rare smile.


End file.
